The Half Drow Chronicle
by Amish Gangsta
Summary: The son of a drow warrioress and a moon elf ranger sets off to find friends and battle.
1. Chapter 1: Out of Home

"You have made your first and final mistake, "growled Matron Kienrean. "Now you will be given to Lolth!" she cackled gleefully.  
  
"Mistake, I have made none," Keadrea hissed at her mother " ,You, this place, and this damned society are what made me become a spy for the svirfnebli, the only mistakes I see are Lolth and your damn religion." she spat at her mother. Matron Kienrean was outraged.  
  
" Get your sister, Servana." The matron screamed.  
  
Without another word, Servana jumped out in front of her sister and pulled out her seven-snake-headed whip. "Now you will be captured and sacrificed to Lolth my sacrilegious sister." Servana chuckled.  
  
Servana had been waiting for this moment for all of Keadrea's life.With her baby sister out of the way, she would have no problem becoming Matron of house Rizal when her mother died. She lashed out with her whip, but Keadrea was to fast for such a strike to get hit. Keadrea pulled her beautiful adamantite trident out of it's sheath and spun it around over her head.  
  
"I'll not be sacrificed to Lolth , I'll be killed or escape first." Keadrea declared.  
  
"Then die!" Screamed Servana.  
  
She lashed out again but this time Keadrea stabbed down with her trident and the main tip went down through one of the snake head's and then through Servana's right hand. Servana looked from her sister to her hand with a streak of terror splayed across her face. Keadrea smirked and then ripped the trident out of her sisters hand and the snake's head. Immediately blood started gushing out of both wounds.  
  
Then Keadreas small victory was ended when five hand-held crossbow quarrels hit her in the back through her supple drow-made chain mail. As she turned around she saw a male drow standing there, her brother, Roget, with the drow's favorite weapon, a hand-held cross bow. She drew back her arm and threw her trident. Roget, who was totally taken by surprise ,took it right to the heart. He started to say something but it only came out as a gurgle of blood.  
  
Keadrea turned around, spat at her mother, turned about again and ran out the main door of the high priestess chamber.  
  
As she passed her brother's corpse she ripped her trident out of his chest and continued to run never missing a beat.  
  
Only two male guards where on sentry duty of the main exit out of House Rizal, and they never found out who the long blade tip through one's stomach, and the dagger slitting the other's throat, belonged to.  
  
As Keadrea got off the grounds of house Rizal, she wrapped her pawafwi cloak tightly around her. As she walked the streets of Menzoberranzan, she saw an old friend.  
  
"Come here Shizar" Keadrea flicked in the drow silent hand code.  
  
"Why are you hiding" Shizar asked.  
  
"Never mind that, I need your help," "Get me out of Menzoberranzan and I will pay you handsomely in svirfnebli gems."  
  
"I knew you would get caught." Shizar scoffed.  
  
"Thats not the point, can you get me out of the wretched place?"  
  
"Yeah, sure lets get out of here before someone gets too suspicious."  
  
By the time Narbondel's Light was at its pillar like tip, the two drow were past Donigarten, the huge mushroom grove at the eastern exit of Menzoberranzan.  
  
"There's a cavern not to far away from here where I'm supposed to meet my svirfnebli comrades." Keadrea told Shizar.  
  
They walked for a while when they finally entered a large cavern that they guessed to be the meeting place. They looked around the cave for a little bit and they where about to leave and try to find a different cave when a well armed group of the deep gnomes (the svirfneblin common name) burst out of well concealed pockets and tunnels.  
  
"Hold" Keadrea ordered the gnomes. "this is my friend, Shizar , he means no harm, in fact he helped me out of Menzoberranzan."  
  
"Well met then, let us talk nearer to Blingdenstone" said one of the gnomes.  
  
"Well met to yourself, Fitzen, it's nice to see you and your kin once again." Keadrea warmly greeted the gnome.  
  
Most of the svirfnebli avoided and ultimately disliked Shizar but Fitzen really was starting to like him. You see, Fitzen was an an odd gnome. One who tried to judge someone by their character rather than their skin or race. He was the one who had persuaded the other svirfnebli to accept Keadrea for who she was rather than what she was. The really strange thing was that he could usually sense danger pretty well, but this time he was to unprepared, and by the time he realized what that dark figure behind his friend Genrek was it was too late. The slender blade of a drow-made longsword slipped out the front of his stomach. His death mask was a smile. The drow were upon them.  
  
Fitzen was the first to react. He took the emerald laden amulet from around his neck and softly started chanting into it. A group of drow charged into the cavern and one of them aimed a hand-held crossbow right at Fitzen, but before he could fire, a twenty foot tall stone-golem formed out of the wall behind him and promptly proceeded to crush him with one mighty stomp of his leg. The other drow, looking up at the golem, and not wanting to end up like their companion fled off in search of smaller less formidable opponents. Fitzen, they decided, would be a good target, for if they could get the amulet from him, they could stop and maybe even control the golem. But Fitzen had other plans. Being the burrow-warden and therefore no stranger to battle or drow tactics, and unprepared as he was, he had thought to set up a few traps. As two drow charged at him, one of them hit a trip wire. Both drow stopped, puzzled as a small popping sound came from behind Fitzen. Two mini-spears shot out on either side of his head . One drow just stood there shocked as the spear went right through his chest. His friend, (if you could say that drow made friends of each other) quicker to react, took the spear right in the head as he tried to duck out of the way. Fitzens smile seemed to take in his ears.  
  
Keadrea and Shizar, on the other hand, weren't smiling. Shizar unsheathed his longswords as a drow rushed at him with two dirks. The drow made a half- hearted thrust which Shizar easily parried, then proceeded with a thrust, thrust, downward slash combination of his own. His opponent parried the thrusts easily enough, but they left his dirks harmlessly low. The last slash slit the other drows throat, but Shizar had no time to congratulate himself for then Keadrea screamed for help.  
  
A second drow had joined the one she had previously been fighting. She blocked a double-downward slash from her first enemy with the space in- between the tips of her trident, and then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Only out of pure luck did she manage to get her trident up and side ways in time to block her other enemy's slash. She thought this drow most peculiar. Most dark elves ( or any other kind of elf for that matter) used two lightweight one-handed blades or a spear-like weapon, like Keadrea, for there main melee weapon. This drow, though, used a huge ( by elven standards) two-handed claymore. She was forced back on her heels as he came at her again. She barely got her trident up to block again when out of the corner of her eye she saw the other drow get up and shake his head to get his bearings back. She knew that if he got back into the fight... she let the thought hang in the air. But it never came to that. The other drow picked up his blades and strutted over to join his friend with a smile. His smile quickly faded into a frown as he lurched forward, a long blade sticking out of his back. The drow facing Keadrea turned around to be greeted by Shizar's other blade in the face.  
  
There were three drow out of the original party left and they quickly decided that the time to flee was upon them. They ran to the largest of the caves entrances, but the svirfneblin had set up another trip wire and when the drow hit it stalagmites shot up from a trench to impale them. No drow survived that day, save of course, Keadrea and Shizar. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blingdenstone

The group trudged on from the cave for several uneventful hours until finally the came to a rail-way with a rail-cart filled to the top with an ore of some kind. They followed this for some ways until they came to a crossroads, one path leading straight to the right, one to the left and the other continuing on forward.  
  
At this point Keadrea stopped and said, " I have decided that my time in the Underdark has drawn to an end." She paused a moment, looked around herself and continued with, " Shizar, you may, if you wish, make the journey to the surface with me, but your service to me has ended."  
  
" Then, Keadrea, I decided to follow you to the surface, but not for your pleasure only, I grow weary of this place."  
  
To this Fitzen replied, " My companions and I have been conversing and we respect your decision to go to the surface, but we would like you to stay with us in our fair city for at least a fortnight." He paused and then said, " you will need supplies for the journey and a rest will do you well for it is a rather long one at any rate."  
  
" Fitzen, my friend, it's not that I wouldn't stay for a score of fortnights, but it is too dangerous for me to stay any where for long, especially with people I care for, my mother will send the whole of house Rizal after me." " As for this we care not." Replied Fitzen, " Not if half of Menzoberranzan, which I doubt resides in all of House Rizal, was sent could the drow find, much less enter into Blingdenstone."  
  
"Allright, we will stay with you in your city, but not for long."  
  
After they had decided on going to Blingdenstone, the group turned to the right path. They walked a little while longer until finally they entered a large chamber. At the opposite end of the chamber from them there was what appeared to be a large arched rock wall. It was wholly unmistakable from a normal rock wall, except to infravision, for straight down the middle of the wall there was a narrow slit where slightly cooler air could be seen escaping from the subterranean city just behind. Fitzen said something in the svirfneblin tongue and the doors started to slide into the walls that they were a part of. As they came to a stop the party entered into the city. Immediately Shizar was taken aback. For his whole life he had lived in Menzoberranzan, had been used to the beautiful drow architecture, but this was a different beauty all together. The main road down the center of the city was paved in gold and set in gemstones, the towers and homes built of the stone where more earthy and rock shaped than the huge hallowed out stalagmite houses of the drow, yet somehow they where even more beautiful in his eyes.  
  
And the lights! In Menzoberranzan the only lights outside of house walls were the dim faere fires, but here there where torches everywhere. The Svirfnebli didn't need them, they had infravision just as any other creature of the underdark, they where more for the effect they had on the metals and gemstones than any real visual assistance they provided. They where very painful to the sensitive drow eyes, made them sting as if sweat had fallen into them, but much sharper and more persistent.  
  
They where led up a path through the town, passing more than a few of the homes in this tight knit community, up to the castle estate where the reigning king resided.  
  
" The king has decided that he will see the drow." a gnome that ran down the path from the castle to greet them stated.  
  
" Wonderful!" Fitzen replied as he clapped his hands together, as it was fairly uncommon for the king to see outsiders, seeing as it was less common for there to be outsiders there in the first place.  
  
" Is that a good thing?" Shizar asked, and Fitzen and Keadrea mearly shrugged to him, neither knowing the answer for sure. 


End file.
